1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air blowgun, and more particularly to an innovated blowpipe mechanism of the air blowgun.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional air blowgun 10 with a 4-inches standard length blowpipe, as shown in FIG. 1, it just only has a single functionxe2x80x94blowing dust. Due to 80-psi pressure of discharge press, the conventional air blowgun 10 sprays wind-stream so fast that dust and debris will be rejected as blowing on them directly to occur shooting the operator or other people standing nearby dangerously, therefore this kind of over-concentrated high-speed spraying is just only used in site of necessary heavy blowing, so it is a shortcoming of the conventional blowgun.
Because the conventional air blowgun employs a fixed blowpipe mechanismxe2x80x94the blowpipe is unable to be replaced, if operating in a narrow and deep site or meeting obstructer-can not extend the arm of the operator in the site, a long blowgun 20 has to be needed, as shown in FIG. 2, to the object, but the long blowgun 20 is difficult to work in a narrow short distance places, it hampers the wrist moving, so the user has to prepare long and short blowgun in the meantime for using in different working site. If the working site is a long distance in outside, the worker has to carry the different blowguns with him, it will bring him to inconvenience. This is another shortcoming of the conventional blowgun.
When the conventional air gun with single function is used in other purposes, such as inflating tire to connect to different air gate, and pumping up a ball to connect to vent wire and so on, the individual adapting connectors must be needed, and mounted or removed from the tip of the blowgun as rapid as possible in order to replace another for meeting to other purpose, but the shortcoming of the individual connectors is too big volume, or too long length to occupy too much space to bring up inconvenience of carryover.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide an air blowgun having a connecting thread at the tip of the blowpipe for connecting different nozzles facilitating carryover and operation.